


"Lucifer se déchaîne"

by duneline



Series: Univers/ Réalité alternatifs à ceux de " Redemption" ( version française) [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duneline/pseuds/duneline
Summary: L'agression de Chloé enrage Lucifer...
Relationships: Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Univers/ Réalité alternatifs à ceux de " Redemption" ( version française) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929007
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kymera219](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/gifts), [R_Rolling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Rolling/gifts), [FluffyGlitterPantsDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon/gifts).



« Lucifer se déchaîne »

Disclaimer :

Les personnages de Lucifer sont les propriétés exclusives de DC et de Netflix.

Les personnages de Avengers appartiennent à Marvel et à Disney.

Je ne retire aucun bénéfice financier de cette fiction.

Cette fiction reprend les codes de l'univers « Redemption » mais se situe dans une réalité alternative.

Dan revenait de New York où il avait passé sa journée de repos et sifflotant paisiblement dans la douceur de la nuit de Los Angeles, il commença à ouvrir la porte de sa maison.

Un bruissement d'ailes, accompagné par le son d'un déplacement d'air, alerta le jeune inspecteur qui se retourna.

Il se détendit, reconnaissant Lucifer qui se tenait devant lui. Le consultant avait la mine sombre et fixait des yeux rouges et flamboyants sur Dan.

« -Que fais-tu ici ? fit Dan, mal à l'aise. Chloé a fini par avoir assez de ta présence… »

Le jeune homme ne put achever sa phrase car Lucifer, en entendant le prénom de Chloé, s'approcha vivement de Dan, l'attrapa et fracassa la tête du jeune homme contre le mur de sa maison.

Dan, étourdi par la douleur et le front ensanglanté, s'effondra sur le perron. Il leva un regard empli d'incrédulité douloureuse vers Lucifer qui fit pleuvoir une pluie de coup de poing sur Dan.

Le jeune homme, recroquevillé sur lui-même, tentait de parer les coups et même s'il savait que l'ange n'utilisait pas toute sa force, la douleur était insupportable.

Mais ce qui blessait vraiment Dan et meurtrissait l'âme du jeune châtain était qu'il ne comprenait pas la raison de ce déchaînement de violence.

« -Arrête, Lucifer ! supplia le jeune homme, des larmes coulant de ses yeux. Je t'en prie ! »

Lucifer agrippa Dan au bord de l'inconscience par le cou et le relevant brutalement du sol, il articula, froidement :

« -Chloé aussi t'a supplié ! La mère de ton enfant t'a supplié quand tu la rouais de coups ! J'ai vu la vidéo : tu riais et tu jouissais de ses cris de souffrance ! Tu es pitoyable et pathétique, Daniel ! T'en prendre à elle parce que tu n'as pas eu le courage de t'attaquer à moi ! Je veillerai personnellement à ton tourment en Enfer ! Pour toi, j'accepterai d'y retourner avec plaisir ! »

Dan n'eut pas la force de protester de son innocence et terrorisé en voyant l'éclat du couteau dans la main de Lucifer, il murmura :

« -Père ! »

Dans un flash aveuglant, Dan disparut de la poigne de Lucifer énervé et figé de stupeur.

….

Tony termina de compulser des données dans son laboratoire, en compagnie de Professeur Hulk. Il regretta de ne pas avoir l'avis de Dan sur une équation lorsque, dans un flash de lumière, apparut le corps de son ami Espinoza.

Dan, prostré sur le sol carrelé et froid du laboratoire du complexe des Avengers, avait une respiration difficile et sifflante et perdit connaissance aussitôt que Tony et Professeur Hulk se ruèrent vers lui.

« -Friday, fais venir l'équipe médicale en urgence et avertis Helen Cho ! ordonna Tony, en aidant Banner à mettre Dan en position de sécurité. Tiens le coup, Danny Boy ! »

Une rage immense faillit avoir raison du calme de Stark qui étudia les nombreuses plaies et traces de coups que portait le visage de son ami Dan. On aurait dit que le jeune homme avait été passé dans un laminoir !

L'équipe médicale stabilisa l'état de l'évanoui et l'emmena dans la salle d'opération.

« -Friday, montre- moi toutes les vidéos des caméras de surveillance du quartier de Dan. » fit Stark, résolu à résoudre le mystère de l'agression de Dan.

Friday lança la recherche, infiltrant et prenant le contrôle des caméras de toute la ville de Los Angeles.

….

Une agitation se fit vers l'entrée du commissariat et les officiers de police stoppèrent net leurs activités quand un Tony Stark, la tête haute et impeccable dans un costume trois pièces, trotta, d'une allure nonchalante, au milieu des bureaux.

Des policiers accoururent d'autres parties du commissariat, désireux de voir Iron Man de leur propres yeux.

Chloé, qui avait repris le service après un mois d'arrêt de travail, cessa sa conversation avec Lucifer et s'immobilisa, en reconnaissant l'Avenger.

Tony parcourut la salle des yeux, calmement et son regard impassible se posa sur Lucifer. Il avança vers le consultant qui se positionna, protecteur, devant Chloé.

Imperturbable, le milliardaire continua sa route vers Lucifer et stoppa à deux pas de l'ange.

« -Je suis Tony Stark, un ami de Dan Espinoza, se présenta-t-il, avec sa flegme légendaire. Je voudrais vous montrer quelque chose. »

Sans ajouter un autre mot, Tony appuya sur une montre qu'il portait au poignet et une image holographique surgit sous les yeux médusés et admiratifs de l'assistance.

Chloé pâlit et frissonna : c'était la vidéo de son agression par Dan. L'agression, sauvage et violente, avait été commise près d'une rue de chez elle.

Tony eut un sourire d'excuse auprès de la jeune femme et d'un geste de la main, il stoppa une image où on voyait nettement le visage de Dan.

« -Maintenant, rejoue-moi la vidéo, Friday, fit Tony. La vidéo débarrassée de ses trucages.

-OK, Boss. »

Friday montra les images et des exclamations de stupeurs s'élevèrent lorsque la vidéo montra un inconnu, portant un masque à l'effigie de Daniel, agressant l'inspecteur.

Lucifer réalisa la monumentale injustice faite à l'égard de Daniel, horrifié et choqué.

« -La prochaine fois, réfléchissez avant de foncer tête baissée, Hell Boy. » conseilla Tony, en faisant disparaître les images holographiques et marchant vers la sortie.

Après le départ de Tony Stark, le commissariat était encore plongé dans un silence lourd de culpabilité et de remords.

…..

Daniel, vêtu d'un short beige et d'un T-shirt blanc, profitait d'une belle journée d'été pour nourrir les canards et les montrer à Nathaniel.

Le père et le garçonnet d'un an étaient dans la propriété du lac offerte par Tony ému d'avoir été choisi pour être le parrain de Nathaniel.

«-Canard, articula Dan, en pointant un des volatiles qui dévoraient les morceaux de pain sur l'eau.

-Canad , répéta Nathaniel, de sa voix fluette de bambin. Canad. »

Dan éclata de rire et ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux de son fils. Une mélancolie saisit le jeune homme devant la ressemblance frappante de Nathaniel avec son angélique père.

Dan avait passé une nuit avec Lucifer avant que ce dernier ne le punit pour une prétendue agression sur Chloé. La nature angélique de Lucifer combinée avec celle divine de Dan avait permis la création du plus grand bonheur du jeune châtain : Nathaniel Samael.

Sentant la présence d'un ange, Dan prit Nathaniel dans ses bras et se retourna, avec un sourire :

« -Tu es en avance, Michael. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de préparer le repas. »

Le sourire de Dan se pétrifia et le jeune homme adopta une posture défensive, les traits durs et déterminés.

« -Je te rendrai coup pour coup, Lucifer, prévint Dan, en surveillant les moindres mouvements de l'ange. La dernière fois, je me suis pas défendu pour que tu ne subisses pas la colère de Père. Mais maintenant, il ne s'agit plus que de moi : j'ai une autre vie qui compte sur moi. »

Lucifer leva les mains, en un geste d'apaisement et prit une profonde inspiration, bouleversé par l'aveu de Daniel.

« -Je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal, commença le maître des Enfers,sincère. Je suis désolé pour l'autre soir et pour avoir cru que tu aurais pu être l'auteur de l'agression de Chloé. Je sais que mon geste est impardonnable et je comprendrai que tu ne veuilles plus avoir affaire à moi. Mais accorde moi une chance, s'il te plait, d'être dans la vie de mon fils. »

Dan avait écouté, le visage dénué d'émotion mais une tristesse infinie envahit le jeune homme. Lucifer n'était pas ici pour lui mais pour Nathaniel. Il savait aussi que Tony avait résolu l'affaire de l'agression de Chloé et un complot avait été mis à jour, impliquant un certain Marcus Pierce.

Soudain, Iron Man s'interposa entre Dan et Lucifer, ses blasters braqués sur l'ange.

« -Vous avez une minute pour déguerpir d'ici, Wingman ! avertit Tony froidement, qui avait surgi de sa propriété sur la rive d'en face de celle de Daniel. Qui vous a dit que vous avez un fils ? »

Lucifer examina Iron Man et ses armes, guère intimidé par la menace des blasters.

« -Michael me l'a révélé, informa-t-il, calmement. C'était un soir où… »

Il se tut, son regard s'absentant. Dan devina ce que Lucifer taisait, par fierté ou par pudeur et il éprouva de la compassion pour le père de son enfant.

Il était temps de pardonner pour guérir les blessures de l'âme de Daniel et de Lucifer, afin que ces derniers pussent débuter une relation saine et basée sur une confiance mutuelle. C'était ce que voulait accomplir Michael quand le frère de Lucifer avait dévoilé, par dessein, l'existence de Nathaniel.

« -Je veux bien. » décida Dan, avec douceur.

Tony, se pliant à la volonté de son ami et gardant sa désapprobation sous silence, cessa de pointer ses armes sur Lucifer et l'armure d'Iron Man réintégra son réacteur Arc.

Dan contourna Tony qui n'avait pas quitté son poste de vigile protecteur, amusé et touché par l'attitude loyale de son ami et déposa Nathaniel dans les bras de Lucifer.

Les traits de Lucifer s'illuminèrent d'un sourire radieux et heureux. Nathaniel dévisagea de longues minutes l'inconnu qui lui souriait et prononça un mot :

« -Papa ! »

Dan et Tony s'échangèrent un regard étonné tandis que Lucifer, attendri et ému, affirma :

« -Oui, Nathaniel, je suis ton père. »

…

Lucifer s'installa sur le canapé du salon de Daniel, après avoir couché et bordé Nathaniel. Il remarqua comment le jeune homme, qui regardait un film, s'était tendu et écarté d'une façon inconsciente.

« -Je suis désolé, s'excusa Daniel, sans quitter la télé des yeux. Il me faudra du temps. »

Lucifer ne dit rien et garda ses distances avec le jeune homme. Puis il sentit un poids sur son épaule et il constata, avec attendrissement, que Daniel s'était endormi, la tête blottie contre lui.

Avec précaution et délicatesse, il passa un bras autour de la taille du jeune endormi et l'installa confortablement entre ses bras.

« -Je t'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra, Daniel, fit Lucifer, en caressant les cheveux du jeune endormi. Merci d'avoir su trouver la force de me pardonner. »

Fin.

Le 2/03/20

Duneline


	2. Chapter 2

Epilogue :

Lucifer discutait de la gestion de Lux avec Maze au téléphone, debout sur la terrasse de la maison de Daniel.

La Lune et les étoiles se reflétaient dans la surface étale et sereine du lac et les branches des arbres, ainsi que les feuilles, créaient des jeux d'ombre sur les herbes de la forêt.

Des sanglots étouffés et des petits gémissements de détresse firent raccrocher immédiatement Lucifer qui se rua vers la chambre de Daniel.

En passant vers la chambre de Nathaniel, l'archange s'assura d'un bref coup d'œil que son fils dormait bien et entra dans celle de Dan.

Le jeune homme semblait pris dans un cauchemar et s'agitait dans son lit, les yeux fermés et les traits tourmentés.

La couverture gisait à terre avec les coussins et des larmes coulaient sur les joues pâles de Daniel.

« -S'il te plait ! suppliait le jeune endormi, en secouant violemment la tête de côté. S'il te plait ! J'ai mal ! Tu me fais mal ! Arrête, Lucifer ! J'attends ton fils ! »

Le cœur de Lucifer se serra et des remords, mêlés à des regrets et de la culpabilité, statufièrent l'ange qui se sentit démuni : comment devait-il réagir ? Il n'osait réconforter Daniel de peur que sa présence n'empira les cauchemars du jeune homme.

Lucifer vivait depuis un mois chez Daniel et leur relation s'était graduellement améliorée : Daniel ne se crispait plus instinctivement quand l'archange s'approchait de lui et lors d'une matinée ensoleillée, au bord du lac, il avait échangé un baiser tendre avec Lucifer.

Mais il s'agissait de la première fois que le maître des Enfers était confronté à l'une des crises de son humain.

Subitement, Daniel se raidit dans son lit et s'immobilisa totalement, la respiration se ralentissant sous les yeux inquiets de l'ange.

Lucifer vit une substance translucide et luminescente, d'une couleur bleutée, surgir du corps de Daniel et commencer à recouvrir, lentement, le jeune homme de la tête aux pieds.

L'archange se précipita aux côtés de l'endormi et leva une main pour toucher la substance bleutée.

« -N'y touchez pas ! » intervint Tony, essoufflé et échevelé.

Le milliardaire,en pyjama et prévenu par Friday qui supervisait les constantes d'Espinoza, était arrivé en courant de sa propriété du lac.

…

« - C'est un bouclier protecteur et guérisseur, expliqua Tony, en s'agenouillant près de son ami. L'esprit de Dan croit toujours qu'il est en danger à cause des cauchemars et il a créé cette énergie qui ne permet à personne, hormis moi, de toucher Dan. »

Il n'y avait pas de jugement et ni de reproche dans la voix neutre de Tony qui, gentiment et prudemment, enlaça Dan dans ses bras.

Caressant, d'un geste apaisant, les cheveux châtains de son ami, il murmura :

« -C'est moi, Danny Boy. Tu es sain et sauf. Tu es en sécurité et ton fils va bien. C'est terminé. Personne ne te fera du mal. C'était juste un cauchemar. »

Tony sentit le regard sombre de Lucifer sur lui et y aperçut de la culpabilité, de la tristesse et de l'impuissance empreinte de jalousie. Il n'éprouva aucun triomphe devant le malaise évident de l'archange, reconnaissant les efforts de Lucifer pour s'amender.

Le bouclier d'énergie translucide disparut peu à peu.

«-Tony ? fit Dan, s'éveillant progressivement et s'écartant de son ami. Mes crises ont recommencé ? Nathaniel va bien ? Je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangé. Où est Lucifer ? »

Parcourant des yeux épuisés autour de sa chambre, Daniel aperçut son ange et remarqua que ce dernier n'osait venir vers lui.

Sans un mot, soulagé que l'archange n'avait pas pris la fuite durant sa crise, Dan se jeta au cou de Lucifer qui l'accueillit dans ses bras et l'étreignit avec fougue contre lui.

« -Je suis désolé que tu aies eu à subir l'une de mes crises, dit Dan, tout bas pour ne pas réveiller leur fils et adressant un sourire de gratitude à Tony qui les laissa pour s'occuper de son filleul. C'est rare maintenant que je les aies… »

Mais Lucifer, bouleversé, l'interrompit par un baiser passionné où s'exprima tout ce que l'archange avait dû mal à confesser : son admiration et son respect pour la capacité de Daniel à pardonner et ses sentiments évoluant en un amour profond pour le jeune homme…

Dan y répondit avec la même intensité, comprenant la signification du baiser et le cœur prêt à exploser de bonheur.

Se détachant l'un de l'autre, les deux tourtereaux reprirent leur souffle et se sourirent, éperdus et radieux.

…..

Lucifer s'inclina et susurra quelques mots à l'oreille de Daniel dont les joues s'enflammèrent délicieusement.

« -Luce ! s'exclama Dan, indigné et amusé à la fois par la suggestion osée de son ange. Cela risque de traumatiser à vie Tony ! »

Lucifer n'eut qu'un sourire espiègle et coquin, avant de lancer :

« -Hem, je n'en suis pas si sûr, Daniel darling. Les orgies de playboy Stark ont été une source d'inspiration rafraîchissante pour les miennes où j'étais à court d'idée. »

Dan éclata de rire, en entendant la réaction offusquée, où pointait de la fierté, de Tony qui apparut dans la chambre avec Nathaniel dans les bras.

« -Désolé de devoir couper court à vos projets d'activité nocturne, Hellboy, annonça Tony, en tendant son filleul à Lucifer. Nathaniel réclame son papa ! Bonne nuit ! »

Stark retourna auprès de sa famille et Lucifer se retint de le maudire, au grand amusement de Dan qui pouffa de rire.

Mais sa déception de ne pas s'adonner aux plaisirs physiques avec Daniel ne dura pas longtemps devant l'adorable frimousse de son fils qui explorait le visage de Lucifer d'une petite main curieuse.

« -Ok, little one, fit Lucifer, en s'installant sur le lit. Je vais te raconter la création de la Terre par ton Grand-père. »

Rejoint par Daniel qui se blottit à ses côtés, l'archange commença à donner sa version de la génèse.

Fin

Le 6 /04/20


End file.
